


All hail the Queen

by Jessufay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Blood, Deltarune?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good W. D. Gaster, How Do I Tag, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Idk about the other Gasters, M/M, Mages, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, No beta reader so sorry, Oh reader is tall, Other AUs maybe?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV may change, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Read does there best, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Reader has LOVE, Reader has a description you’ll see why, Reader is strong sad and litte bit awkard, Slow Burn, Souls, Trust Issues, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Weird Plot Shit, Your Gaster is like your BFF, reader is a monster, reader is a queen, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessufay/pseuds/Jessufay
Summary: This is a story of a Queen who has dealt with many hardships and will have to deal with much more to come. Love, Fluff, Action, Tragedy, and of course Romance! This is a story how you the reader meet 6 amazing skeleton monsters who will help you in all your adventures and help you find your best friend and long lost family and maybe something else you didn't know you were missing. (It sounds like a Mettaton TV show!)
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1 The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! I would like to thank you for stopping to read this I just want to let you all know this my first fanfic and I well do my best to make it fun and entertaining. Anyway more notes at the end.

You looked up at the stained glass windows and sighed, tapping your clawed paws on the armrest lost in thought. “Your highness.” said your adviser spooking you and causing you to jump up a bit. “Oh?! Wings when did you get here? Also I told you a hundred times not to call me that when nobody is around.” you huffed and looked at the skeleton monster wearing a dark blue turtleneck, a black over coat with black dress shoes and black pants. Around his neck is a golden and sapphire pendant with the royal crest on it. Each of his eye sockets have two lines, one running up his right eye and the other running down his left. You also notice he is wearing his white gloves today.

You saw him smirk as he lifted up his hand to cover it. “ I know, I just love to see your reactions, by the way you are looking as regal as ever my lady falling asleep on the job.” He teased as he steps closer to you and poked your crown. You blush and cross your arms in a playful manner. You smiled at his childishness. “And what can I do for my **oh** so wonderful **Royal** adviser today? By the way, may I add that’s been missing in action.” You state and stand up.

You smooth out your dress robes and go to hug him. You being a whole head taller then him, pick him up when you hugged him. You both laughed as you did this. “Wings it’s been almost 2 weeks since I have last really seen you? Were have you been?” You question him as you set him back down and look at him. He steps back as well and scratches the back of his skull and coughs a bit to hide his embarrassment of be caught with avoiding you. “ Well you see...” he starts “ I know it’s almost time for the....the anniversary.” Wings pauses as you look down at the thought of it, he quickly begins to waves his hands to continue. “ I have been working on a surprise for you my lady!”

“A surprise?” You mumbled curious as to what it could be. “What kind of surprise?”. Wings smiled as he grabbed your wrist and started to tug you along down the hall and out the massive door way of the throne room. The two dog monsters standing guard looked puzzled as you both trotted by. “Were are we going?” You question him as you passed the lush gardens full of lillys, daisys, and buttercups you glanced over looking at them sadly. Wings quickens the pace after seeing this.

“To the surprise my Queen!” You tilt your head to the side when he said that. You find that odd, normally Wings is terrible at keeping secrets.

You thought about the time when he tried to throw a surprise birthday party for you, a long story short he ended up inviting you to your own party in his over excitement of everyone going. You grinned at the memory. You both stopped when you ended up at the large building of the royal labs and enter you waved at the people and monsters you walked by, they bowed to you. Walking pass a couple of doors and at the end of the hallway you reach Wings private lab. You watched as Wings entered in his pass-code to open up the twin doors. “Wings would you at least give me a guess or clue of what the surprise is?” You asked him rocking back and forth with your paws behind your back like a curious child. He chuckled at this. “ Okay, okay, you know how I have be working on parallel universe theory for the last 13 years or so?” You nod at him tapping a claw to your chin and looking up in thought.

“Yes I do, if I remember correctly you talked with me about some of the theories, an alternate universe or alternate reality, is a hypothetical self-contained reality co-existing with one's own. It was just speculation of course...” You both stepped through the doors as they unlock and opened. Wings nodding his head as you explained. “ But what if it was possible....what if alternate universes really did exist and people really could travel to and from said universes? “ As he talked you looked around. Wing’s lab was the largest of all the Science lads and as well the most high tech but for some odd reason or a other he still uses a old black chalkboard. You always found that funny and quirky of him, speaking of which you look over to it, to see a bunch of equations and calculations that are drawn on it. From the looks of the equations it was something to do with space and time. Huh.

You turned your head to stare at him when he asked the question after looking at the chalkboard. “Well for starters it’s a dangerous and crazy idea, it can _tear_ space, time, and reality apart...” Wings makes a small whine and looks down when you said that. “But on the other hand it would be an amazing and wonderful discovery that can change how the world works and functions, well if all that other stuff doesn’t happen of course...and to see your _friends_ and _family_....”

You eyes widen at that though. “Wings...do you mean to tell me that the surprise is a way to see...**them** again? To bring them back?” Wings looks over to you and nods. “ Sharp as ever my Queen, in a sense yes, we can bring them back.” he stated. “ I mean it won’t exactly be them...but I mean you would be able to see the different possibilities...” you interrupted him. “You mean a universes that they...survived?” You shifted your hoofed feet in nervousness. Your fluffy tail suede back-and-forth as you begin to think about the idea of seeing your long lost family again.

To see your goof big brother’s face light up in a smile and hear your best friend giggle at him in amusement as she goes to help him in the kitchen with dinner, you sit in your chair in excitement because you know that the food will be amazing as you can smell the delicious aroma from were you are sitting at the table. The bittersweet memory hits you hard, you can feel the stinging in your eyes as tears begin to form.“Wings...” You started. “..I’m...I’m not sure if this will be a good idea? I don’t know..how I would react to seeing them again after...after...I...failed them. You finished in a small voice.

"<strike>You **failed** them, you let them **die,** you **abandoned** them."</strike> a voice said in your mind.

Your paws begin to shake a bit. “My lady...please hear me out it’s not your fault.” He walks up to you and takes your shaking paws into his skeletal ones and lifts them up between the two of you. “I know this will be hard for you but think of all the good it can do as well. You can finally get closure about what happen...and with the _mages_.” Wing’s face scrunched up in a frown as he mentioned the magical humans. You knew he had a deep hatred for the said humans. They were long gone now. Forever _frozen._ You made sure of that the day you lost your loved ones and to bring justice for all the innocent lifes of monsters and humans caught in the middle of that blood and dust covered war.

You gasped at the thoughts of at horrible war in your mind. Of how you almost lost Control of yourself, the warm feeling of _LoVe_ in your veins.

_ <strike>Don't think about it.</strike> _

You snatched your paws back and bring your arms up to your chest. Wings looked hurt after you did that. Tears began to spill and stream down from your eyes leaving a trail on your furry face. “I’m so sorry...I’m not sure if I can do this Wings...it..it’s...” You sniffed. “This..is to much at once. I would love to see them again but I’m not sure if my soul can take it..I need to go and think it though.” You turned your back to him as you begin to walk away though the hallway.

You didn’t see him reach out his hand to you in sadness. Wings sighed in defeat. He should’ve been more careful with how he approached this, family has always been a touchy subject for you. He just wanted to make you happy. You have done so much for monster and human kind, himself included. He look back to his research bored studying the formula for a couple of minutes. “This will work.” He said to himself and walked over to something covered by a white sheet and pulled it off revealing a large machine with a circular ring in the middle. As Wings stares at it, he is filled with ****determination**** and reaches for the power switch.

Your hoofed feet make a tapping sound as you make your way down the hall from the lads to the gardens. You wipe your face and eyes with the back of your paws. “A Queen must always look presentable..no matter what.” you say to yourself feeling guilt for just leaving like that. Glancing at the flowers you bend down to gently caress the petals of a buttercup with the tips of your claws and smile fondly at the beautiful flowers in the garden. Your brother planted them here years ago when you were still wearing stripes.

You pick the flower and went to sit on the water fountain in the middle of the gardens. You stared at the buttercup in your paw twirling it around with your finger tips and looked up at the fountain. “Oh... Brother...Tori..I wish you were here.” You say to the marble statues. It was of the late King Asgore and the late Queen Toriel.

The water was coming from the bass of the fountain shining in the light giving it a rainbow effect, Asgore and Toriel are holding paws with gentle smiles on there faces. “Perhaps...I should give it a chance..?” You say and look up to the statues. You think of all the different realities that could be. You sit in silence listening to the water and birds chirping. Taking a deep breath. “I will get to see you both again..maybe..it will be like old times..? ” You smile a little as you made up your mind. You get up and place the buttercup in the water gently watching it make small ripples. You been readying yourself to walk back to the lad and talk to Wings about the possibility of traveling to a different universe. Then you heard it.

“****BOOM!****”


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaay!! More chapters!

****Boom****

The sound set off a change of reactions.

You can hear running feet and shouts of orders and panic from inside the castle. The only thing you can think of at the moment is. “Wings?!” You yell with wide eyes, you begin to run at full speed towards the lads seeing smoke rise up from the building. He better be okay you think to yourself. You can smell the smoke as you get closer, you see monsters and humans alike running out of the lads in fear of the potential fire. One of the monsters runs up to you and stops.

“Your highness?! What are you doing here?! It’s not safe, there was an accident in the mane science lab!!” You recognize the tall and slim golden scaled lizard monster as Professor Alphonse, as one of the head researchers in the department of energy and mechanics. You put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and asked “ Are you okay? And have you seen Professor Wings?” Your voice sounds calm as to not frighten him more. Him he looked stunned at this. “ I am fine no need to worry about me your majesty and I’m afraid I have not seen him since this morning.” His fingers and tail twitch as he moves side to side in nervousness. “My lady please you must go to safety!” As if on cue you hear one of your royal guard shout.

“ Your Highness!” You turn to face the voice. It was the Vice captain. He was a young human with Burnett shoulder length hair tied up in a high ponytail. He is wearing a half set of armor and black pants, on the chest plat is the royal crest in red and gold and at his hips on either side are two short swords ready to be drawn.

“Chara?” You tilt your head to the side. “What are you doing here?” You asked him. Chara deadpanned and look at you like you are crazy. “What do you mean, what I’m going here?! It is my duty to protect the Queen and making sure you are safe!” His cheeks turning a bit red as he said that. “Captain Gerson sent me to find you and bring you back to the castle immediately. We are unsure if this an attack of an enemy or not so we must get you to safety my lady.” Now it was your turn to deadpan no other nation has dared to attack you or your people in over a 300 years. “ With all do respect Chara, I am fine please call the fire department so we can get this cleaned up as soon as possible. In the mean time.” You walk behind Alphonse and gently push him forward to Chara. “ Please bring Professor Alphonse to safety as I help put out the fires.” Alphonse is unsure of what to do as you push him to the Vice captain. “But your majesty.” Chara stated ready to argue with you.

“That’s not a request, it’s an **order** Vice-captain.” Your voice cold, full of authority and your eyes turned sharp as well. Both Alphonse and Chara jump a bit and straightened up after hearing your cold order. With that Chara bowed his head and looked down. “Yes my Queen.” He took Alphonse from you and they began making there way to the castle. You watch them go for a few seconds and turned away feeling a little guilty for scaring and making them run off but you have wasted enough time. You need to find Wings. You walked up to double doors of the lads. They were wide open with smoke streaming out of them. You didn’t see anymore people running out or hear the sounds of panicking.

At that, your icy white magic gather in your paws as you focused. It left ice particles in the air making it look like glitter sparkling around you. You begin to walk forward as you did this, ice formed underneath your hoofs with every step. You entered the hallways of the labs, ice spread all over the walls and the ceilings causing most of fire to dissipate, continuing your way down the corridor the only sound is your hoofs tapping on the icy floor and the faint sound of the crackling dying fire in the background. It was almost eerie you think to yourself. Thoughts about if Wings was okay or not making you anxious as well. Making your way to the doorway of Wings laboratory, you notice the door was blown clean off and bits of metal scattered everywhere...stopping to stare at it for a moment. “Wings you better be okay...” you say to yourself cutting off your magic as you see no more signs of fire.

Stepping though the doorway you glance around to see what remains of the destroyed lad, there was thick smoke, rubble, pieces of glass and broken bits of machines everywhere. The old black bored was thrown on its side but looked to still be intact . In the back of the lab you spot a large machine that looked like it was broken in half, smoke rising from it and a bit of sparks flickering on and off from broken wires. What could that be? Thinking to yourself, it looks like it was the reason the fire started from how much smoke was coming off of it. Looking down from the machine you see an outline of a skeletal body in the smoke laying face first on the ground. “Wings?!” You shout in a panicked voice and begin to run up to the skeleton monster. When you get closer you noticed two other outlines of bodies. Could they be lab assistants? Maybe they got caught up in the blast as well you think to yourself.

The sound of crunching glass under your hoofs made you uneasy, you feel like your being watched. You slowed down as you reach them. You bend to reach though the smoky air to the monster you think to be your royal advisor. “Wings?” You say as you gently turn the monster over, careful not to hurt him. You realize in that moment that it was not your advisor and friend but a whole different skeleton monster. Your eyes widened at this discovery and you gasp. Could he be one of Wings relatives maybe? You try to think of any times Wings has mentioned of having family and could not think of any. That's **Odd**?

This skeleton looked to be wearing a back suit that covered his bones and a red and white armored chest piece with bright red gloves and long red scarf rapped around his neck, judging from where he is laying down he maybe a couple inches taller then you but you are unsure. His skull was completely different than Wings as well. Unlike Wings his jaw was not fused and was more skeletal. After looking him over for any major injuries and not seeing any, you turned your gaze to the other two laying on the ground. Both look to be skeleton monsters as well from what you can tell.

The one on the right was the closest to you he looked to be just as tall as the one laying in front of you if not taller. Most of his attire is black besides a few hints of red that looked similar to the first skeleton you inspected with a few key differences. Spikes protrude from his shoulder pads. A scar that looks like 3 claw marks ran down his left eye socket and few others you can see scattered about his arms. You can see his spin and upper hips that are being covered by low riding black leather pants. His crimson red scarf looked tattered and frayed at the ends with little holes in it. His red gloves ended in sharp points indicating he had claws, his teeth were just as sharp. Over all he looked like he has seen many battles. You frown at that though. You look him over as well to see if he had any injuries but did not see anything major just old scars. Looking to the left you see the last skeleton pasted out.

This one looked nothing like the last two. He was a lot shorter, looking like he would only come up to the middle of your chest. He outfit composed of a light gray shirt and pants with baby blue accents and a baby blue bandanna tide around his neck. His skull was a lot rounder as well almost child like. You stood up to make your way over to the baby blue skeleton monster to check him over. As soon as you did this you felt it, a shift in the air and your magic cracked to live. You looked over to see what had happened in that split second.

A wall of ice was protecting you from six large red bone attacks. All were embedded in the icy shield. “ hey lady, i would step away from are bro’s if I were you.” A deep husky voice stated. Bro’s you think to yourself does that mean that they are all brothers? That would explain why the two tall ones look so much alike. Twins maybe? You look over to were the voice came from and spot a figure in the smoke as it clears more, a monster appears.

It is a other skeleton monster this one looked similar to the baby blue one in body type perhaps a foot taller but has the same style as the back and red monster. You notice a gold tooth in his set of fangs. How edgy. He is wearing back baseball shorts with yellow stripes on each leg, a red turtleneck sweater and over it was a black hoodie with white/yellow fur lining, old worn out sneakers the shoelaces were untied and a gold spiked black dog collar. What a fashion statement you chuckled to yourself after seeing this. As you stare him down you notice small red beads of sweat start to appear on his skull.

You didn’t know skeletons can sweat, did Wings sweat? Do all skeletons monsters sweat? The only skeleton monster you have meet your life time is Wings. Now that you think about it you have never seen another skeleton before. How strange? You turn your head to the side lost in thought about how skeletons can leaking fluids. You continue to look at him you notice him sweat more. “yo lady, you going to do something or what?” He yelled at you.

That startled you out of you sweaty thoughts. “Parton. What was that?” You say. The sweaty skeleton face frowned at your words. “you trying to be a smart ass with me? you fluffy freak. I told you get away from my bro.” Oh wow nobody has called you anything rude to your face in over 10 years. “As far as I’m aware I’m not being a smart ass to you hot topic want a be.” Shrugging your shoulders at him, proud of your cheesy come back. His face turned into a scowl after hearing that. He summoned more bones attacks, they floated in the air behind him ready to be used.

“I have no clue what that is but I don’t take shit from anybody!” He yell as he flung the bones at you. Your ice shot up to protect you from the projectiles taking all the hits. “Missed.” You pointed out to him. You saw his face get more annoyed at that comment. When was the last time someone tried to really fight you? Sure you sparred with Chara and the guard but they never aim to kill you. How **exciting**...No remember why you are here.

“don’t start the party without us buddy.” A lazy sounding voice said. “Ya, we got a _**bone**_ to pick as well.” Said another. You see 2 new skeletons monster pop into existence next to the red one.

They have to be related to Wings. Teleportation Magic is something only your advisor can do and that horrible pun...oh my stars, don’t even get Wings stated with them.

The new skeletons looked like the previous ones as will with there own slight differences. There was a short blue skeleton with black shorts a white shirt with some stains on it with a blue unzipped hoodie and cute pink fuzzy slippers. The one that looked to be the tallest of them all had an orange hoodie and khaki color cargo shorts, a lollipop stick was hanging in between his teeth.

“I’m not here to fight with you.” You started and lowered your paws. “ I am looking for my friend Wings. You wouldn’t have happened to seen him have you?” All 3 looked startled at the question and began to whispered to each other. You strain your ears to hear them but only catch bits and pieces words like **portals** and **malfunction**. They stopped after a moment and looked at you.

That’s when you felt it. The uncomfortable feeling of pressure on your soul. The feel of being ****checked****.


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more story! Notes at the end!

You hate the feeling of being checked.

It felt like someone was digging into your most private thoughts, into your very ****soul****.

It was strictly against <strike>{the rules}</strike> the law, not to mention very rude to do a check without being in a encounter or having consent from the other person or monster.

Granted humans can’t do a check without being in an encounter. Boss Monsters on the other hand can. Depending on the power of said boss monster doing the check will have more information given to them but it varies depending on what that person or monsters is feeling or thinking at that moment. The only boss monsters who were allowed to do the check without permission were the King, Queen, and ****Judges****...there hasn’t been one in your court for centuries now that you think about.

You glare in distaste and frown at them. The skeleton monsters seem to realize the mistake after the fact. You knew the red one was sweating badly already but you notice the one blue started to as well, the orange one started to chew on the lollipop stick in nervousness and shifted his feet.

It’s your **LV** and **EXP**.

They saw it and now were realizing how serious the situation is and how ***dangerous*** you are.

So they are all boss monsters you guess. Your gaze wandered to each one. They don’t look it but who are you to_ judge_.

Heh.

Well if they are going to check you without asking first you might as well check them and see how they like it. You knew you shouldn’t but at this point you just want to get this over with, find Wings, make sure he’s okay, and let him know how rude his maybe family was. You shake you head with a frown on your face. You check the blue one first.

*Sans Comic Skeleton Font

*ATK 1 DEF 1 HP 1

*LV 0 EXP 0

*he blames himself

*wants his bro to be safe

* he is stronger then you think

*why did the machine malfunction

How is he so..._hopeless_?

You wonder why it’s so low? He must of been thought a lot to have HP as low as that. You know yours is not the highest but it is higher then his, yours sitting at about 150. You have been gaining your HoPe back slowly since your brother and sister-in-law...passed, there deaths and the mages caused you a great deal of pain that you are still recovering from even after all these years. You don’t like thinking about. Wings was a big help with that. Cheering you on making sure you didn’t lose yourself in your duties or <strike>{fall down</strike>} work. Your tail flickered in annoys with yourself for not being stronger leader and friend.

You notice that Sans eye lights immediately dart to the movement of your tail. His skeletal smile seem to become more forced on his face like he didn’t want to lose his cool under your gaze. He placed his hands into his jacket pockets. You wondered what the mechanic was what did that mean? The broken one off to the side maybe...Hmm.

You looked over to the tallest one with the Orange hoodie.

* Papyrus Skeleton Font

*ATK 20 DEF 20 HP 680

*LV 0 EXP 0

*his bro better be okay or there will be _hell_ to pay

*has no idea as to why there are here

*really wants a smoke right now

*wants to know why is your LV so high

Huh? You stare at him for a moment blinking. His stats looked relatively normal to you...but you know better then to think that, just because a monster don’t have any LV or EXP doesn’t mean they are weak. You can’t be a boss monster without some form of high level of magical power. The orange one, you mean Papyrus noticed you looking at him, also shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket leading down a little in a defensive position looking ready to attack or dodge if need be.

Silly skeleton you never attack ***first***.

Glancing to last skeleton, the red one you see his fingers twitch as soon as you look at him. Ready to use his bone attack a moments notice.

*Sans Comic Skeleton Font

*AKT 1 DEF 1 HP 1

*LV 6 EXP 19

* is anxious but will do whatever it takes to protect his brother

*they should’ve triple checked the calculations

*fuck this is not good

Wait what?

That can’t be right? 2 boss monsters with the same name in there check...you checked them both again...yep still the same Sans Comic Skeleton Font. It’s impossible you thought, ever boss monster has their own unique title or name... Unless...the machine, it clicked in your mind.

You look back over to the 3 monsters past out on the ground. There not twins or triplets there the same monster...well they are 2 different monsters but they’re three of each. Wings did he...he actually did it. He brought monsters from different universes to yours. That...that means it’s possible to see your family again. Your eyes widening with realization. You can’t wait to tell him his years of working on this paid off. You were getting excited, your soul feeling a little warm at the thoughts of see your family again.

Quickly turning back to look in front of you. “Oh my stars?!?” You shout causing the three in front of you to jump up a little in surprise and look at you like you’re insane. “You monsters are from a different universe aren’t you?!” You clap both of your paws together in happiness your fluffy tail wagging and a smile on your face exposes your large K-9 fangs.

Sans the blue one was the first to recover from his initial shock his grin becoming more relaxed and less forced at your little friendly outburst. “uhhh...ya...we are...how did you know?”

You quickly look over to red sans his attack still out and ready to be used on you. Papyrus sees this and elbows him. “dude, what the hell?” He said and glares over at the orange skeleton. Papyrus glances behind him to look at the bones as if to tell him he needs to cut it out. Red Sans glares at him for a minute and grants. “fine, but if she dusts us it’s on you carrot.” He snaps his bony fingers and the bright red glowing magic disappears in to thin air. You nodded in approval with a smile on your face. “ Will it’s kinda of a long story” you start. “

Blue Sans got mischievous look in his white eyes. You don’t like that look, it reminds you of the smile Wings gets when he is about to tell a terrible pun or joke.

“ welp...I’m allll _ears_.” He says pointing to where his ears should be..... No...don’t laugh, don’t laugh. You quickly put a paw over your mouth to stop your snickering. The 3 skeletons seem to notice this.

You hear a collection of groans from behind you.

You turn around completely to face the three on the ground thanking the lucky starts that they woke up before you can get caught giggling at the silly pun.

You see them slowly push themselves up with there arms and sit-up on there legs in a kneeling position. Each rubbing the back of there skulls in discomfort. You see the other brothers teleport into view each next there respective brother you guess. The blue Sans next to white armored Papyrus his arms out stretched as if to catch him if he fell forward. The orange Papyrus kneeling down next to the baby blue Sans hands on each shoulder to keep him steady. Red Sans next to the edgy Papyrus his hands in his jacket not touching him but just close by to show that he was there.

Looking at the brothers, how comforting you thought, memories of your own brother coming to mind, how he was always there for you when you got hurt or injured wiping away your tears telling you that you would be okay as he hugged you. Shaking your head a little to help clear your thoughts.

“What Happened And Who In The King’s Name Is That?!” Your ears perked up a little at the world king. The edgy Papyrus looks and points at you. He stands up rather quickly almost toppling back over. Luckily he brother pulled his hands out of his jacket pockets to hold him steady. The edgy Papyrus just as fast slapped his brothers hands away from him. Red Sans didn’t look to bothered by this and just shoved his hands back into his pockets with a frown on his face. Red Sans just shrugs his shoulders. “Don’t know Boss we were just trying to ***check*** her out before you all got up from your naps.”

Your eye twitched a bit in annoyance at his inappropriate pun. Red Sans grins knowing that it irritated you as he glances over to were you stand.

“You do know, It’s very rude of you not to introduce yourself first, especially if it’s your first time meeting a lady.” You point out the edgy Papyrus and crossing your arms over your chest. You really need to come up with nicknames or something because it gets really tiring calling them by there descriptions you thought.

The white armored Papyrus started to move to get up his brother offering his hand to helped him, he happily took it. Dusting himself off thanking his brother, he then looked to you and said “Please Pardon Edge, He Tends To Be A Little Aggressive When Meeting New People.” He smiles at you in a friendly manner. So the edgy Papyrus is named Edge? How...appropriate...you think. Edge looked at him annoyed.

“Nyeh!? Were Are My Manners My Name Is The Great Papyrus!” He said as he strikes a hero like poses and puts a hand to his chest. Some how his scarf was blowing in the wind even though you all were indoors. You just blink at him for a moment. He’s like a cream puff, so sweet you think to yourself. You bring up a paw to hide your smile at his adorableness. He doesn’t seem to notice you do that as he continues.

“This Is My Older Lazy Brother Sans.” Papyrus gestures over to his brother. “yo.” Was all Sans said into response in being introduced, doing a simple wave at you, in turn you give your own small waved back to him.

“What Are You Doing You Buffoon!?” Edge yells at Papyrus, throwing his arms up in disbelief. “She Could Be An Enemy Trying Tricking Us Into A False Sense Of Security To Get The Upper Hand On All Of Us!!!” “What? But She Looks So Nice I Don’t Think She Will Hurt Us?” Papyrus said giving Edge a small head tilt to the side. “ That’s Exactly The Kind Of Thinking That Will Get You Dusted!” Edge yelled back. You wonder if he had an inside voice at all.

Well, you think to yourself he’s not exactly wrong about that but in this day and age you don’t really have to worry about that now, the peace between monsters and humans has been happening for hundreds of years at this point. With humans no longer a threat and most monsters are always peaceful with each other. Of course there’s always the occasional disagreement but the Guard is always there to help in that situation and if need be monsters and humans can blow off steam by participating in annual encounter events that is held every year.

As Papyrus and Edge go back and forth bickering about whether or not you will dust them and how you shouldn’t trust strangers, you look over to see the baby blue Sans being helped up him by his brother and helps dusts him off. Baby blue Sans nods in thanks to his brother and turns to look at you. You just blink at him as he looks you up and down. It doesn’t look like he’s judging you or anything with his big bright blue eyes more so like he’s just curious as to who you are.

You are startled a little bit when you see him start to walk up to you in a friendly manner. Taking one step back in surprise. “bro what are you doing!?” Orange Papyrus States in shock as he reaches for him with is hand but misses as Baby Blue Sans leans out of his reach and continues to walk to you, look back to his Brother he said. “I’m Going To Give Her A Proper Greeting And Introduce Myself.” His happy grin becomes wider and looks back to were you stand and continues to you.

The bickering match between Papyrus and Edge seem to promptly stop as soon as they noticed him walk over to you. You can feel the tension in the air and all the skeleton’s eye lights that are trained on you and the baby blue Sans in front of you as if you were a beast ready to bounce on it’s pray at any given moment. You don’t blame them given as how half of them saw your stats.

Stopping, once he steps up you. Looking down to him you see him extend his hand to you looking up to you with a warm smile on his face and making direct eye contact with you. You look at him for a moment staring into his big beautiful blue eyes. You're not used to people or monsters being so forward with you. All your subjects tend to never look into your eyes and if they do it’s only few seconds, of course they respect you but they put you on top of a pedestal never to be touched just to look at and pay respects. You know you have to look out for your people no matter what but sometimes you wish you can just be a normal monster...Wings being you one true friend and treating you as such.

“ It’s Nice To Meet You I’m Blue And That’s My Younger Brother Stretch” Looking back to were his brother stood. Stretch looked nervous as he vigorously chewed on his lollipop stick. “Oh? I don’t think Edge and Red have properly introduce themselves to you have they?” Blue looked over to were they stood using the hand that was not being held out to you. “ That’s Red” pointing to the red Sans. “And that’s Edge.” Pointing over the edgy Papyrus. Both just look at you with distrust. Edge folding his arms over chest glaring at you and Red not saying nothing.

“If You Do Not Mind Me Asking Who Might You Be?” Looking back and staring at Blue’s outstretched hand for a second you slowly lift yours to meet his. Your paw was bigger then his hand, almost wrapping around it when you take his hand into yours. Blue’s hand was firm and warm. Looking back into his blue eyes you feel like you can trust him. With a genuine smile on your face. You start to say.

“It’s wonderful to meet you all my name is...” Before you can finish your sentence you hear the sounds of running footsteps and you then you hear a shout.

**“**Your highness**!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...what do you think?  
For the next Chapter I'm think about doing it in the boy's POV but I'm not sure, sorry there was not much action happening, I like to introduce all of are boys to you first and give you more back story about the monsters and Humans of your kingdom (queendom?) and what your people think of you. Also I like the idea of your stats and how you look slowly being given to you as the chapters go by, I hope you don't mind? Anywho please let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading!  
Much LoVe!


	4. Chapter 4 Out of this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end. ♥

Oh stars you though.

Quickly looking around you, you realize just how bad the situation looks.

6 random skeleton monster in a half destroyed lab with smoke, broken machinery and random attacks thrown about not to mention your ice attack had bones sticking out of it indicating that you were in a fight or altercation of some sort. 

Looking back to all the skeleton monsters in front of you, your furry face becomes concerned. Your paw was a still holding on to Blue‘s hand, you gently let go of it and take a step back from him. Blue looks at you curiously, as do the others skeletons. “Please whatever you all do..just play along or you may be arrested for treason against the Queen.” Your voice is strained as you say this. You stand up straight with your head held up high looking as regal as you can with your ash covered dress robes.

“What! Why?” Papyrus said sounding a bit panicked after hearing you say that. “We Would Never Lay A Hand On The Queen Let Alone Commit Treason Against Her!? As A Matter Of Fact We Just Had Tea With Her And The Ambassador Just The Other Day.” Papyrus looked over to you and tills his head. You can see Blue nodding his head in agreement next to him.

You don’t think that Papyrus and Blue quiet realize that they are in a different universe yet... because you certainly did not have tea with them or 1 of you ambassadors. Stretch puts his hands in his hoodie and leans back a bit with a mischievous look in his eye-sockets. “it was a TEArrific time.” You swear you can a _ba dum tss_ sound from somewhere. Papyrus, Blue, and Edge all groan in disapproval at the silly pun. “Brother Must You Insist On Making Terrible Puns At A Time Like This!?” Blue said to his brother in disbelief throwing his hands up in the air with frustration. You are almost sure if Blue had any hair he would’ve tore it all out by now.

You almost cracked a smile at the silly pun and the brothers reactions. No, no! This is a serious situation, focus! You think to yourself. If that’s your guard on the way then this can end up badly for the skeleton brothers. Your tail flickers in nervousness at the thoughts of what can happen to them....they might get executed..that being the third worst possible outcome you can think of. 

You will not let that happen, you promise to yourself.

“Just...please, you need to play along. Until Wings can fix the machine and can send you all back to your homes.” There is a bit distress in your voice. Papyrus, Blue and Edge all seem to realize what has happened, that they are not in there home universes anymore...you can’t tell if they are upset or excited.

Red looks at you with a curious frown. “Who the hell is Wings? Is he like the Sans or Papyrus of your universe or something?” 

Huh? You just blink at him for a moment.

You haven’t met anyone with the name of Sans or Papyrus until today...not very many people or monsters would name their kids after type fonts...scratch that you thought, remembering Wings full name. 

Most monster names are pretty self-explanatory, simple or a combination between the two parents names if you going by monster tradition but as the years have gone by monsters and humans names have been mixing together for the better. You guess skeleton monsters are an exception. 

You look back at Red with one of you own questioning stares. “ Hmm...No, you all are the very first Sans and Papyrus I have meet.” Red gives you a weird look like he doesn’t believe what you said. You clear your throat at that. ”Parton the informalities, I would have Wings introduce himself but as seeing as he is not here at the moment, I will do it for him.” You shift your hoofs a bit and look at them with a small smile on your face. “Wing Dings Gaster or W.D Gaster, but as I like to call him, Wings, is the royal scientist, advisor and my dearest friend.” You see all the Sans stiffen up and there eye-lights go out...odd you think to yourself, perhaps there is a Wings in there Universes? 

Maybe they recognize his name?

You wonder if he’s just as amazing in there universes as he is in yours...

“W..D.....**Gaster**...?” Sans said as if he was having a hard time process and understanding what you just said. You nod your head at the skeleton. “Yes that’s what I just said is it not?” Tilling your head to the side. “He is the amazing mind who made the Machine!” Raising up you paws up in excitement at your friend’s achievement, your tail wiggling a little as well. “And accidentally brought you all here.” You turn your head away a bit saying that in a small voice. 

Red started to choke on air as if he tasted something terrible. Edge with a frown began hitting him hard on the back, like he was trying to help but it looked like he was causing more harm then good as Red began to cough even harder and moved away from his brother’s “helpful pats” to his back. Blue looks like he was stunned to hear the name and his gloved hands began to shake with what you assumed was....fear? You hope it’s not fear and it was something else...

Papyrus, Stretch, and Edge all looked uncertain at their brothers. 

Papyrus steps up to Sans and slowly puts a hand on his shoulder “Brother Are You All Right? You Seen...._Worried_?” Sans quickly shakes his head and snaps out of it as do Red and Blue after hearing Papyrus’s concerned voice. “ ya bro...just...p-peachy.” Papyrus frowns at this. “...If You Say So Brother..” 

You briefly wonder what caused this reaction from the older skeleton brothers. 

“So...Gaster _Did_ This....We Were So Close To Getting Home...” Blue said in a small voice. What happen to his happy and friendly demeanor you thought. Stretch looked at him with concern. “bro?”

“I’m sure Wings didn’t intentionally do this you guys, we honestly had no clue this would even work.” You quickly said putting your hands up a little as if to defend your friend, looking to Blue.

Wings would never_ intentionally_ hurt anybody. Sure he makes mistakes but so does everyone. 

**You** made many mistakes...mistakes that cost you dearly...

“There is a good chance that _your_ Gaster isn't with us now.” Sans said interrupting your thoughts as he slowly walked up to were you and Blue stood being careful not to slip on the ice. That shocked you. What does he mean _not_ with us? Like in the room, the building....like he was **dusted**? 

You rush up to him with lightning speed and pick him up under the armpits to bring him to your eye level and leaned into his space looking him dead in the eye sockets. “What do you mean **not **with us?” You growled out at him. Sans is stunned by this and so are the other skeletons. You’re not sure if they were surprised by your speed or the fact you can pick him up with ease. Maybe it was a mix of both? 

You didn’t care. 

What matters most to you right now was if Wings was **alive**.

Wings **needs **to be alive he **has** to be alive..you don’t know what you would do if he was gone....like **them**.

****Stop****

You **need** to stop.

Don’t **scare** them. 

Your eyes widen at your own actions.

“Sorry...I’m so sorry. I did not mean to do that...” You said composing yourself. You quickly but gently set Sans back down on the ground. Sans plays it off like nothing happened, shrugging his shoulders with his hands in the air and giving you a wink. “No worries pal...what I mean is, he maybe out of this _word_.” 

You deadpan. 

“What?” You stare down at him, your tail swaying in annoys. His smile looks like it’s becoming more and more forced like he was waiting for you laugh at a joke. “Is that a pun of some sort? Because if it is, I do not get it?” You don’t find that amusing at all. Your best friend maybe dead and he’s making a joke about it? 

Perhaps you should let the guard have them after all...

Wait, no just hear him out you tell yourself. “Please elaborate, what do you mean by out of this word? Do you mean Wings is _gone_ like _dusted_?” You strain the last word leaning down to him.

Red interrupts, walking over to you all picking the side of his teeth with his pinky finger after recovering from his coughing fit. “He means, your Gaster is in a different universe fluff-face.”

Oh...?

***Oh***

Out of this world...you get it now.

It’s still not that funny.

“That was a terrible pun.” You tell Sans. “What can I say I’m very _punny._” Sans cracks back at you. A collection of groans can be heard in the background. “ there is a very good chance that your gaster ended up in one of are universes. hopefully not mine.” Red said still picking his teeth. “What? Why is that?” You ask tilting your head. “lets just say my world’s not all that friendly.” Red said giving you a sideways glance.

Before you can continue taking about Wings or universes you hear another shout and running feet from just outside the hallway. “You Majesty are you in here?! Please answer if you are!” You give the skeletons monsters one last look over. “We can continue this talk later after we get everything sorted and settled with the guards.” You say softly to them with a small nod and gesturing to the ice covered doorway. 

You are a little stressed out about what is happening with Wings and the new skeletons but if you know Wings and boy do you know him, if he was in physical danger or trouble of any kind you knew he can hand most of it. He maybe a bit corky and an odd-ball but he is strong and resourceful when he needs to be, not to mention he has one of the **_**souls**_**.

That help ease you worrying mind a bit now that you think about it and the fact that he is still alive did as well.

Papyrus looks to you from were he stands and looks around the room. “So Were Is The Queen? I Do Not See Her In Here? Is She In Another Room By Chance?” 

You let a small giggle of amusement at that.

You don’t blame him for not recognize you as royalty. You must look like a mess. Your once beautiful purple and white dress robes are turned black from the ashes of the smoke and fire. As well as the fact that your golden crown looks more like head ban that is wrapped around your forehead with some of your hair covering the heart shaped diamond in the middle. You preferred it over a regular crown as they would often get stuck or caught on your ram like horns and it was a pain in the behind to get off. The hair/fur on the top of your head is a bit long like your brothers was, just ending at the nape of your neck.

You face Papyrus and give him a small smile. ”Not quit.” You turned to doorway and yell. “I’m in here!”

The running of feet stop at the doorway of the lab room you are all in. You see 2 of your guards appear in full armored suits blocking doorway. “Sir! Her ladyship is in here! It looks like there are others with her as well!” One of the armored guards shouts to someone that you can’t see but you can guess who it is. “Make way then, you walking tanks!” A gruff voice shouted from behind them. The guards part to reveal your Captain of the Royal guard.

“They you are Your Majesty! We have been looking for you everywhere in this bloody place! You’ve any idea of how big this forsaken building is!? You can house the whole kingdom in here and then some!” The Captain yells in jest with a hardy laugh.

You look back at Papyrus and wonder if he will get it. 

You wait couple of seconds.

“......”

“**WHAT**?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....I'm so sorry for the wait!!! >//<
> 
> Please let me know what you think? I would love the feed back.  
I have some of the story planed out but would love fluff ideas for future chapters.  
Much LoVe! ♥


	5. Chapter 5 Of Gemstones and Buttercups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A update!  
I really need to get on a schedule, Sorry for the wait. ;-;  
Anyway, on to the Story!

“**WHAT**?!”

There it is. 

You giggle a little to yourself at the outburst of surprise from the skeletons. Papyrus looked shocked as did Blue both of there eyes sockets wide with realization. Edge even looked a bit surprised, almost like he didn’t believe what he just herd. His jaw hung open a bit. Sans, Red, and Stretch all looking baffled and wondering why they didn’t see that in there check of you.

_ <strike>LV is really a strange thing isn’t...or is the souls?</strike> _

“Howdy, Captain Gerson what can I do for you?” You say casually to the large greenish brown turtle monster keeping your composure. 

He is wearing a full suit of silver armor decorated with different colored gems and priceless rocks he likes to collect, his massive war-hammer is strapped to the back of his shell. He has a thick black leather eye-patch over his right eye, that was something he lost to the war, his long grey beard is braided with valuable beads. Even if he was a bit passed his prime he was still extremely fit and ready to protect and fight for his people and for his Queen.

Gerson or Gerson the Hammer of Justice has been in the guard since your Father was still alive and the ruler of the kingdom. He was promoted to Captain of the Royal guard right after your brother took the throne and became the king. Gerson was also known for being a mighty war hero in that nasty war between monster and humankind. He has extremely powerful earth magic and with that hammer of his to channel it, was even more powerful and had immense control over said magic, being able to manipulate the earth how he saw fit and us it in battle and encounters.

“Wahaha!” Gerson gives you a hearty laugh. “What do you mean lass? Asking such a daft question after sending my Vice-captain running back to me with his tail between his legs like a scolded pup.” He said crossing his buff arms over his chest. 

You frown.

Oh stars you thought, you hope you didn’t upset Chara too much? He tends to get a little bit moody and upset when he feels like he fails or disappoints you. You will have to speak with him when you see him again and let him know he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Not to mention this mess, we have be searching for you after that explosion, everyone thought you were missing or worse but old Gerson knew better, our Queen is to strong for such nonsense! Wahaha!”

“Thank you for your faith in me Captain, hearing your words fills me with pride.” You give him a small nod.

“So what happened this time little Queen? Your Advisor playing around with dangerous chemicals again? Oh? And who are these young lads?” Asked Gerson as he stoked his beard and looked over to the sets of skeletons brothers.

Your tail twitched as you scratched your cheek a little bit. Wings did that one time, ONE time you think to yourself. You don’t think Gerson will ever let your poor advisor live that down but you guess you would be upset to if somebody burnt off your eyebrows.

“Umm...about that.” You started looking around a bit, unsure of how to explain this strange situation that you’re all in.

Stretch steps in to help you explain. 

“Ahh..?” 

You make small sound.

“ you see sir, professor wings is our uncle and he asked us to help work on this machine but unfortunately there was a malfunction.” Stretch said in a relaxed tone and walks to were you, Blue, and Sans are standing stopping next to his brother and then he pointed to where the machine that was broken in half was.

Stars, you hate lying it always makes a part of you soul feel...***foul*** but another part makes you feel like a child getting 

away with stealing candy and that makes you...***giddy***. 

_ <strike>That’s not good.</strike> _

“I see? And were is that odd advisor of yours, not hurt I hope?” Said Gerson. This time Red continued were Stretch left off.

“he went on holiday with our ma. you see are ma was getting tied of us, so decided to ask our uncle to go on vacation with her and have us stay here tell they come back.” Red shrugged with the lie easily rolling off his tongue.

You guess that’s an okay cover story? 

Wings and Gerson are like oil and water. They don’t exactly see eye to eye but they will work together when it really comes down to it but it is like pulling teeth...You doubt whether or not Gerson would even know if Wings had a sister.

You really hope Gerson will believe it.

“Mmhmn...and what of the attacks that be thrown about like a child that had a tantrum?” Gerson steps in lab and looks around at the chaos. You quickly walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. 

“I may have startled them after the accident, I would be jumpy too if something were to blowup in my face.” You give him a knowing smile and look at his eyebrows. Gerson eyebrow twitches and waves you off with his hand knowing exactly what you’re talking about.

“Ah? I suppose that all makes sense..what a fine mess this all is then and no professor to help clean it up.” Gerson said rubbing the top if his head in frustration.

“I see you put out all the fires little Queen, I guess we can tell the firefighters that they can go. We are going to need a clean up crew in here but I expect these lads to help clean up as well for causing this mess, that silly bone pile always causing a ruckus of some kind even when he’s not here.” Gerson crumbles and sighs. Your Captain looks to you. You look into his yellow eye, it has a knowing look in it but he immediately looks away from you and turns to the two guards by the doorway.

He knows that you’re not tell the whole true.

“Lets round up and head out soldiers! It’s obvious we are not needed here, tell everyone that it was a false alarm and the little Queen is just dandy!” Gerson yells to the guards who quickly stand up straight and salute.

“Sir, yes sir!” Both leave in a hurry to follow the captain’s orders. Gerson looks back to you and in a hushed voice says. 

“Whatever has happened, old Gerson here will find out what it is but just know that I will never doubt my Queen in her decisions.” He makes a fist and bangs it to his chest in a sign of respect to you with a sharp nod.

Your eyes wide a little and a small smile is painted on you face. Gerson has always been there to look out for you even before you were out of strips. You are truly grateful for him.

“Oh?! I would also get you and your new friends to the castle to wash up. You all look like burnt matchsticks! Wahaha!” Gerson laughs, he bows to you and then proceeds to walks away though the doorway, his suit shining in the light as he exists.

You let out a breath of relief.

“Well with that out of the way lets do want the Captain said and head out, I really don’t like being a matchstick and covered in ashes. The castle is not that far so it won’t take to long to get there.” You say and turn around to the brothers. As you do so you are met with a surprising site Papyrus and Blue rushed up to you.

“Oh My Gosh You Are Really Are A Queen That’s So Amazing! We Have A Queen Too But She Looks Very Different From You!” Blue said he had stars in his eye sockets. That’s so adorable you think, Papyrus looks just as adorable nodding his head to what Blue was saying.

“You will have to tell me all about her after we get cleaned up and maybe have some tea and something to eat. I’m sure this adventure so far has made you all quite tired.” You smile at the two. You looked over to the rest of them.

“you goat us there lady, we could use some rest that would be tearrific.” Stretch said with a wink. Blue, Papyrus, and Edge all made a displeased sound. Red and Sans looked amused.

“Brother Please, Must You Say That To A Queen!?” Blue yelled throwing up his hands.

You quickly turned around to face the door. You don’t want them to see your smile at the pun, you cough into your paw to hide the giggles.

Sans, Red, and Stretch notice you do this. All three seem curious as to why you would hide your laugh. Papyrus points to you and gets all the punny brothers attention.

“Look Your Silly Puns Are Upsetting Her?!” You quickly turn around and wave your hands in front of your chest frantically.

“No, no Papyrus, I think it’s just the ash in the air.” You don’t want start a fight about puns between the brothers. You clear your throat.

“Well, lets go everyone.” You make a gesture with your hand to come here and start to head to the doorway. You hear footsteps behind you and you all start to make your way out of Wings lab.

“so doll-face you going answer our questions when we get to were we are going?” Red said as he walked behind you and the others, you didn’t see the surprise looks Sans and Stretch gave him at the nickname he called you. Red just shrugs to them with a mischievous smirk. Edge is not amused at his brothers antics.

What an odd nickname you think to yourself nobody has ever called you that before but you guess you are not there Queen in this universe so you will let it be. You continue walking and without looking at him you say.

“But of course, that is, only if you answer my questions as well, Cherry.” You can hear him stop. You smiled to yourself. If he is going to give you a silly nickname you will too. Edgy clears his throat and you hear the footsteps start up again. For the rest of the walk out of the science labs it’s quite, as soon as you reach the outside doors you notice it’s twilight with the sun just starting to set on the horizon.

“ you live on the surface?” Sans asked surprise and shock in his voice. That is a very odd question to ask, you think. 

“Umm...yes were else would we live?” You were baffled by this question. 

“ were you trapped in the unground?” Sans questions are very strange you think, why would you be trapped unground? 

“No?” You look at him and tilt your head. It’s hard to tell with the skeleton grin but you can see a Somber look in his eyes sockets.

“Is everything alright Sans?” You ask him. You see Papyrus put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. San jerks in realization that he was spacing out. 

“ ya..ya just we got a lot to talk about is all...” Sans states. You gave him a reassuring smile.

“Do not worry, we will have plenty of time to discuss things after we get some rest. Now come a long.” You wave at them to follow you once again.

You finally leave the lab building and you all reach the garden portion of the castle grounds. You hear gasps from different skeletons.

“Mweh heh heh! What a Magnificent Garden!” Blue said as you all walked by, It truly was a magnificent garden with the flowers blooming, butterflies of all kinds flying around, the trees look beautiful in the twilight and in the distance you can make out the fountain of the former King and Queen.

“Are those golden flowers?” Papyrus asked, looking and pointing down to the buttercups. You were surprised he knew what those were.

“I’m afraid not Papyrus, we had to separate the golden flowers and the buttercups.” You say to Papyrus. He looks at you.

“Why Is That?” Papyrus’s voice is full of curiosity. 

You were quiet for a moment as you all continue to walk but you stop suddenly to look at the flowers. The brothers stopped as well. 

“Well you see, it’s very difficult to tell the difference between the golden flowers and butter cups. We actually had an accent a couple years back with someone eating the buttercups and getting very sick...but worry not, they survived and learned a valuable lesson that day, we all did. The golden flowers were moved to a different part of the castle as a result.” You say to Papyrus. You give the flowers a melancholy look...

You blame yourself for Chara’s accident, you should’ve been keeping a better eye on him or at the very least have told him that they were poisonous...for someone who’s supposed to be very wise, you certainly feel foolish for let that incident happen. 

Chara could’ve ended up like ***them***.

****Gone****

Thankfully Wings was there to help the child and treat him. 

You feel a slight tug on your dirty sleeve. Snapping out of your thoughts you look over and see that it was Papyrus he had a concerned look on his face. 

“Are You All Right Your Highness, You Seen Upset?” You quickly compose yourself and put a hand to your fuzzy cheek with a smile. 

That is sweet of him to ask.

<strike>You don't deserve that kindness.</strike>

“Oh yes, sorry just lost in thought. Silly me, if we just keep following the path we will be there .” You point to the path that leads up to the castle.

Without another word you all continue up the pathway. Blue and Papyrus made some small talk with you about the flowers and were looking around in awe, well honestly they did most of the talking but you didn’t mind, you were actually very mentally exhaust from the crazy events of today and just wanted a cup of golden-flower tea to relax your nerves. 

Your brother would always made you that when you had a nightmare or when you were upset, It almost 100% of the time makes you feel better. 

You wish Wings was here, he loves the tea as well...you really hope he is okay. From the way Red made it sound though, Wings was still alive and well, that made you feel a bit better about the situation but by the stars if anything or anyone has hurt Wings there will be ****hell**** to pay.

<strike>You can taste the blood and the dust.</strike>

As you all reach the large golden double doors you hear Papyrus and Blue gasp in wonder at the beauty and craftsmanship of the castle. Sans whistled in the background.

You’re quite proud of the castle as it’s been in your family for generations and you and your staff have done your best to keep the outside of the castle in pristine condition.

The two armored dog monster guards that were posted at the doors notice you all walking up there immediately stand straight and bow in your presents.

“Your Highness welcome back, we are glad to see you unharmed.” You nod to them with a small smile. The guards look behind you and you notice their pointed ears fold back on there heads, eyes set on the skeleton brothers as if they are going to ambush you from behind. 

You look behind you as well and see Red bristle.

“what? you got a bone to pick with us, you fleabags?” You see a mix of looks on each skeleton. Blue and Papyrus looked surprise at Red’s sudden outburst of hostility, Sans and Stretch looked ruffled and Edge just stood there with his arms crossed in the background with a scowl on his face. You, yourself were a bit surprised at Red for the outburst. Granted you don’t know him but he seemed more “friendly” if you want to call it that back in lab.

You let a small sigh out though your nose. You don't blame them for acting this way with unfamiliar monsters before things escalate you clear your throat loudly. That immediately gets everyone's attention, all eyes and eye sockets look to were you stand.

“These are our guests, please treat them as such.” You voice is stern, the guards looked ashamed as they realize their mistake.

“Please pardon us, your highness we just a little jumpy after the Captain sound alarm.” The guard on the left said. Both looking down in shame, ears down in saddens. You nod your head.

“It’s is understandable, you are simply doing your jobs. Thank you for the hard work keep it up.” You see there ears perk up and tails wag a little bit at your compliment to them.

“Now if you please don’t mind we would like to retire for the night.” You say to them.

Both quickly reach for each of doors and push them open and turn to bow to you as they hold them open for you and your guess.

As the doors open you are blinded by how bright the lights are compared to the outside as it’s almost dark. The sudden shock of light dulled your senses for a moment and then you something hard ram into your chest and knock you over on your tail you let out a muffled cry of surprise and pain as you fell on to your poor tail. 

You hear a yell.

**“Got you!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say big thank you to Damn_Son for giving me tips and pointers on how to better my writing!  
Also thank you too everyone who is reading this, it makes me so happy you all like it!  
I will try to be faster with the next update! Thank you again!  
Much LoVe! ♥


	6. Meeting a litte minnow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait notes at the end.

You hear collection yells and gasps of surprise from all around you, yourself included. 

As you fall ungracefully to the floor you realize just how small the body on your chest feels, you look down to see bright red hair and a orange and white striped shirt. 

You blink.

It’s a child.

“Undyne?!? What in the Queen’s name are you doing!?!” A female voice shouted in panic. You feel the weight of the child quickly be lifted up and off you. Papyrus and Blue were quick on offering you their hands to help you up. You thank them as you took their boneyhands into yours and they lifted you onto your hoofs.Their strength surprised you a bit considering they were just bones. You were no small monster by any means, being over 7 feet tall.

“Are You Okay Your Highness?” Papyrus asks with a concerned looked on his face Blue standing behind him mirroring his own look of concern.

You feel a slight shock in your tail when you go to move it, you hope it’s not a sprain. 

“Yes I am fine thank you, how is the little warrior over there?” You point to were Undyne and her mother are standing.

“Oh My Stars....Is That Really Undyne?” You hear Papyrus whisper to Blue sounding flabbergasted. You see both of them looking at the child who is being scolded by a pretty green scaled fish-lady with long braided blue hair.

“I.....Think So?” Blue said and puts a hand to his bony chin in a thinking motion.

So they have a Undyne and a Wings in their universes you wonder who else might be as well...you’ll have to ask about your brother and Tori.

Before you can continue to listen to what Papyrus and Blue were whispering about you hear a clicking of a tongue from behind you. 

“I Thought You Were Some Sort Of Fearsome Ruler But It Turns Out I Overestimated You, You’re Just As Soft As These Buffoons With No Backbone Whatsoever, If A Mirror Child Can Bring You To Your Knees.” Edge said, a displeased look on his face and arms crossed. You assume he’s talking about the other skeletons when he made that comment about being soft.

<strike> _*Show him, show him how soft you really are.*_ </strike>

Your tail twitches in annoys at the sucky remark, the movement made you feel a small shock of pain that ran up your spin it helped you from giving in to your annoyances and snapping back at him. 

You’re just tried that’s why you’re so irritable at the moment you tell yourself.

<strike> _{“Sure you’re are.”}_ </strike>

<strike>Shut up.</strike>

You think about it...he is from a universe that looks to be pretty violent judging from his scars and his brothers LV and EXP, you have no doubt that Edge will also have some form of LV and EXP as well...

You have always liked a good challenge.

You didn’t see Red’s and San’s eye-sockets trained on you as you contemplate your words.

“Perhaps if you’re up for it and after we get everything settled you would like to participate in an encounter with me at some point?” You challenged the edgy skeleton. He looked a bit surprised by the sudden offer them you see his expression morphed into one of determination.

“The Great And Terrible Edge Never Backs Down From A Challenge.” He stated uncrossing his arms and puffing out his chest to make himself seem bigger.

Red shuffles his feet in the background uncomfortably looking nervous at conversation you and his brother were having and buts in.

“ boss, i’m sure she’s just *kiding* with you.” Red said quickly, you see small bright red beads sweat start to form on his skull like before in the lad not as bad but still noticeable.

“ ya I’m sure she’s no *pushover*.” Sans continued and walks over to Red with an easy-going smile as if telling Red not to panic.

You take a breath. 

You not sure if the pun was aimed at you for being a goat monster or if it was at Undyne but it almost got you to snort. You flicked your tail again to distract yourself with the pain.

“Do You Idiots Really Have To Make Irritating And Stupid Remarks. A Queen Has Challenge Me To A Fight And I Do Not Intend To Back Down Whatsoever.” Edge looked at the two puning skeletons with annoyance and irritation. Red and Sans just smiled and shrugged back at him which infuriated him even more.

Before any more can be said you feel a tiny tug on the back of your robes, you turn around and look down to where it came from to see Undyne with a frown on her face.

“I’m sorry I jumped on you Queeny, I thought you were a bad guy...” Undyne then pointed to the skeleton monster standing behind you.

“And I thought they were the evil minions and were going to take over the kingdom and hold you hostage, I was going to rescue you and become hero just like Captain Gerson and join the Royal Guard!” Undyne finished with her explanation with a big toothy grin on her face. 

Children are so imaginative and full of life you think to yourself smiling fondly down at her. She reminds you of Chara when he was younger and would play around the castle like this.

You see from behind Undyne, her mother Udelia with her arms crossed nodding her head as Undyne apologize to you but stopped when she herd her daughter explain why she tackled you.

Udelia is the head medical/magical Doctor and is in charge of everyone’s monthly and yearly check ups, yourself included as much as you dislike it, it is a necessary to check for soul sicknesses. She a bit of a perfectionist and tends to be an overbearing parent sometimes but it’s understandable considering Undyne is her only child and all she has left to remember her mate by...

“Undyne....You surprised me and if I were a bad guy you would of gotten me for sure, good job.” You praised her with a small smile and give her a small pat on the head. You see her eyes light up with happiness and jumped up and down in excitement and turn to face her mother who looked stunned at your words, her eyes wide. Udelia quickly composed herself and walked up to you before bowing.

“I must apologize for my daughters actions and words.” Udelia said in a nervous voice her head still bowed to you her long flowing hair almost touching the floor. You let out a small sigh and frown a bit...no matter what you say or do people and monsters always act so formal in front of you like you are going to punish them if they step out of line or disrespect you in any form...

<strike> _{They fear you.}_ </strike>

Your brother had no problems with that type of formalities everyone always approached him with a smile, almost like a friend coming over to say hello. They always looked up to him, at his kindness and generosity....you really envied that about him. It bothers you sometimes, that nobody but Wings can really be themselves around you...

All they see is the crown and not the monster who is wearing it....

<strike> _{You’re a beast, you don’t deserve a crown.}_ </strike>

“Doctor Udelia, please it is fine, nobody got hurt and I’m sure it wouldn’t be a problem if it was anybody else, she was simply playing and her imagination got out of hand that’s all, no worries.” You wave you paw up and down in a reassuring gesture.

“That Was A Truly Amazing Surprise Attack Little Undyne But Perhaps Next You Should Have A Battle Cry, I Believe It Will Show How Strong You Are!” Papyrus said to Undyne as he walked up to her, her eyes lit up at his words.

“Really?! You think so? I want to the be the next captain of the Guard and show everybody how strong I am!” Undyne yelled as she flexed her arms at Papyrus.

“Yes, I The Great Papyrus Really Do Believe It So and That Is A Wonderful Dream, I Am Sure You Will Achieve It One Day Little Undyne.” Papyrus said to the small fish child. You see Blue join in on their conversation with his animated antics and smiles.

That’s so sweet you think, to give her words of encouragement like that.

You look back to see Udelia still bowing, you let out another small sigh.

“ Doctor Udelia truly, it is okay.” You put a hand on her shoulder and she looks up to you, avoiding eye contact and lends back up with a small nod and looks over to were the fish child and skeletons are talking about heros, knights, and battle training?

“Thank you, your highness.” She said in a small voice. You give her a half smile and a nod of your own. You really don’t understand why she thanking you but you just go along with it seeing as she has relaxed a bit.

“Do you happen to know were the other members of the staff are, Doctor Udelia? I would like to introduce you all to our new guests.” You question her, your voice sounding tired from today’s events. Some seems to notice as you hear shuffling from Stretch and Sans. Blue and Papyrus are still speaking with Undyne.Red and Edge are in the background looking around and observing everything.

Udelia clears her throat.

“Your highness, the staff was just starting to come out of the safe rooms after Captain Gerson alerted us that it was just false alarm....again....Undyne and myself were just heading to the dining hall...” Udelia trails off as she gets a good look at the new guests. 

“...And..oh my goodness! Are they skeleton monsters just like Doctor Wings?” Udelia shouts out in glee and joggs up to were Sans is standing and proceeds to look him up and down just like a kid who got a shiny new toy for their birthday.

Ah yes, you though to yourself, you forgot how much Udelia loves to research and experiment with different monster species and human soul color traits to test they’re magical and physical makeup and powers. As her Daughter likes to put it, she geeks out. Wings would never let Udelia do any tests on him not that you blame him she can be a little...intense to put it lightly. Of course none of her tests are harmful or anything like that, it’s more along the lines of how worked up she can get about it. 

Poor Sans you think he looks so unsure of how to handle the attention he is getting from her, asking questions about his magical makeup and other questions like how do they reproduce. Sans eyelights go out leaving black voids and he turns a dark shade of blue....Red looks like he is rather enjoying Sans being uncomfortable with a smug grin on his face.

“ you should ask him to take you to the bone-zone and can he can show you that way toots.” Red chuckled out at Udelia with a wink. Udelia is unfazed by this remark as she is to focus on Sans and begins to lift up Sans jacket, Sans turns even more blue. 

Nope, Nope.

Okay time to intervene before it gets to weird and she starts to ask them all that question. You will not have any of you staff trying to grope your guess today.

“Doctor Udelia, I think we can save that for later please.” Udelia seems to realize she is geeking out and proceeds to quickly let go if Sans jacket to stand up straight and coughs lightly into her hand to compose herself.

“Oh yes, my apologies you majesty. You just don’t see such rare monsters walking like this...I mean there is professor Wings but you know how he is with me...”

Oh yes you know how Wings is with Udelia, disappearing as soon as she would step in the room and playing silly pranks on her like putting a whoopie cushion under all her chairs. It delighted you greatly to see her face to turn a bright red with embarrassment in front of her colleagues and staff. Of course Doctor Udelia would not stand for this and got him back by slipping pink dye into his bone supplements...Wings was a neon pink for two whole day. 

You loved every moment of it.

Wings is quite the prankster with all the members of the staff here at the castle. You can’t help but let out a amused giggle every time you see Wings pull a prank on someone, it brings a little bit of joy to your <strike>_{pathetic}_</strike> life.

“That as it maybe, Doctor Udelia but we have had quite the long day...if you would not mind please let everyone know I will be having dinner up in Royal wing with our new guess and well be retiring shortly after.” Your voice sound drowse. All you really want is a shower and a nap but you want to make sure the brothers are feed and given rooms before you do anything else.

“ Yes, I Agree With The Queen As It Getting Quietly And The Great Papyrus Needs His Beauty Sleep To Keep His Bones As Immaculate As Possible!” Papyrus said to everyone. Undyne looks disappointed at hearing this.

“Do you have to Mr.Great Papyrus? You and the Mr.Magnificent Blue were going to show me how to fight like a true hero!” Her eyebrows drawn together in a determent smile and she raised up her arms to show her fists.

You smile at her, not wanting Papyrus or Blue to be the bad guys you say.

“ I’m afraid so young warrior, I’m sure you and your Mother need to get ready to go eat, is that not right, Doctor Udelia?” 

Undyne deflate at your words. It tugged at your soul seeing that, you’ve always had a soft spot for kids.

Udelia walks over to her daughter and picks her up in her arms to carry her and boops her nose.

“That is right my little minnow, we must be going now but I’m sure you can play with your new friends later if that’s okay with them?” As soon as her Mother said that to her, she perks up and her big toothy smile is back...

You squint at Udelia a little. 

She just wants an excuse to see the skeleton brothers again so she can do proper testing on them, you try not to think to much of it at the moment and let it be. You will deal it when you cross that bridge.

“But If Course Small Undyne! We Can Definitely Train Together! The More The Merrier!” Blue practically shouted with happiness, stars light up in his eye-sockets.

Undyne, Papyrus, and Blue look so cute. It warmed your soul.

<strike> _{You don’t deserve that warmth.}_ </strike>

Oh my goodness why are they so adorable you think to yourself. That amount of cuteness you can’t even...

“our bros are so cool” you hear Stretch say in a lazy but happy voice to Sans.

“yep, they sure are.” Sans’s smile becomes more relaxed, his face no longer a bright blue after his incident with the Doctor.

“Very well, lets head up then. Have a good evening Doctor Udelia and you as well little warrior.” You wave at them as does everyone else but Red and Edge. Papyrus and Blue use both arms to wave goodbye at them. Undyne waving back with just as much enthusiasm.

You lead the brothers to a rather large stairway with elegant wooden railings each with different carvings in the posts telling stories of the past. Upon reaching the top of the stairwell you all come to see 3 different elevator doors. You choose the in the middle and push the up button, a dinging sound could be herd and the doors sled open. You step in side and all the brothers shuffle inside with you. When they all were in, you pushed the up button that lead to your floor.

There was a pregnant pause as you all stood there in the tiny Square space that was moving up. At least you think it’s up? 

Wings always likes to mess with technology, magic, and space to see what would happen if you combined the them.... they have been successful ventures and then there has been not so successful aventures... a good example of this is when he first start making pocket voids there was mini explosions in the lads for months before he made his first successful void pocket. As time went on it became more and more of a useful thing for every day people thus he made the worlds first pocket void phone enabling you to store almost anything on it.

“ sooo..lady how long have you been the Queen here?” Sans nonchalantly asks and breaks the silence, that question gets everyone’s attention and eyes-lights all turn to you.

That is a very good question.

“Hmm...I think a little over 600 years give or take a millennia.” You say placing a claw to your chin in thought, After peace was declared between the two races you really stopped paying attention to how long you have been Queen, you know it’s probably documented somewhere...

“Really?” Blue sound surprised at you words. 

“That’s Not As Long As Our Queen, Our Queen Has Been The Ruler For Over 1000 Years! She So Strong And Beautiful! Always Looking Out For The People And Giving Them Hope Never Giving Up, She Also Makes The Best Pies!!” Blue said with a small blue blush on his cheek bones as he stood next to his Brother looking anywhere but you as he talking about his Queen.

So cute, it sounds like Blue has a crush on his universes Queen. 

“Is that so? She sounds wonderful, perhaps one day I can meet her? If I may ask what is this amazing Queen’s name?” You ask as you look at the buttons lighting up as the elevator reaches each floor.

“Oh?! Yes Of Course Her Name Is Queen To-“ before Blue can finish what he’s saying there was a loud ding and the elevator stops abruptly and the doors open up to reveal your designated floor. A lighting fast shadow jumps from the open doors.

You hear a “oof” sound come from Blue as you turn your head to see what happened. 

In Blue’s arms looked to be a gigantic cotton ball of white fur with a pink tongue licking his face.

**“Toby?!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...More backstory for you! You also got to meet Undyne and her Mum! I really like the idea of the Undertale lore and want to explorer that more.  
Thank you for reading!! Feedback is always appreciated!  
Much LoVe!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. If you would like to leave a comment about anything please do! I would love feedback as this is my first story.


End file.
